A Hot Night With A Cold Man
by KillerDolley
Summary: A first attempt POV lemon with none other than Loki!


(This is meant to be a neutral gender and I will try my best to make it so, please feel free to message me if you feel it is not)

Looking at Loki you find yourself unable to escape his gaze he raises his arms throwing a charming yet deadly smile across the people around you, "It is as it should be!" he yelled breaking your eyes. Lowering your gaze you find it hard to breath even though you know he is evil you do not care. He walks around his voice becoming fainter to your ears as he continues to walk. Your knees begin to hurt as you dare to look up.

At that moment a man wearing blue and red jumps from nowhere and slams his shield into Loki's face. You scream with the hundreds of others as they run but you find yourself glued to the spot unable to run from Loki. You flinch as your ears hurt from the sounds of impact.

Loki knocks the man into a building and you find your chance. Running forward you touch the god's arm. He flinches gently but it pushes you to the ground in force. You let out a soft sound as you hit the ground, "Why do you think you can touch me?" he hisses and your heart leaps at the fact he is speaking to YOU!

"I know a place you could hide for a few days get them off your scent." a questioning look came across his face so quickly you could barely catch it. He laughed suddenly opening his arms as a plane flew close a female voice warning him to stand down, "You think I fear them, oh no, I do not!" You put a hand on his arms pleading with your eyes, "It could wait couldn't it?" you don't know why you are trying to seduce a god who could clearly sever you in two but your wish for him was to great at the moment to even care.

He looked at you dismissively but is caught in your gaze. You were always told your gaze was the web to catch any and all in your path. You tentatively grab his open hand, "Please." you beg brokenly watching Loki's reaction closely.

Loki looks up to the hovering plane then to the rubble where the man broke his way from, "Take me human." he spat with less venom than normal as you ran him through the streets to a nearby ally way, "We need you to change clothes quickly to mask yourself and me." you muse looking around for anything knowing time was precious.

Loki's hand touched your back and you felt tremors flow through you from a deep need. You turn expecting to see Loki but you see a tall man with bright green eyes and blond hair. Startled you open your mouth and close it again, "Don't sit there looking like a fish, take me to the safe place before I change my mind."

The voice of Loki awoke you and you took his hand again running through the ally ways once more before coming to a shady part of town. The two of you walk up the streets more relaxed Loki always making sure he was one step ahead of you. You only smirk at his dominate behavior and bite your bottom lip.

"I do not know why I even followed you." Loki admitted after a few moments of silence and you go to answer. A hand reaches up taking your face before you can let out a scream. Something in the hand makes you weak and unable to fight back. Loki must have noticed you were gone because you can see a flash of green as the person who grabbed you hit something.

Bracing yourself for the hard ground you fall against something soft instead, "I will not let one in my charge even a human.." he stopped long enough to pick you up, "get harmed."

You felt the jarring sensation of walking as your fuzzy eyes picked up on Loki's face looking ahead no longer in his mystic disguise. Reaching up in a haze you touch his face. He twitches his face from your hand as if it were fire. In your drugged state you only laugh it off and try again. You catch his warm chin between your fingers hearing an almost silent gasp escape his lips.

"What do you want human?" he sneers coming close to your face a scowl on his, "you.." you whisper before capturing his lips in yours. You can feel the soft hotness of his mouth and taste the sweetness of the god before you hit something hard and cold. Opening your eyes you could see the bleary form of Loki standover you.

"HOW DARE YOU!" he screams and you can only laugh as the taste of him is still upon your lips. A swift kick to your abdominal makes you shut up but thankfully clears your mind. You gasp at your actions before and kneel, "Forgive me!" you beg to the god, "I was drugged not of my right mind."

Loki almost look hurt for a moment before regaining his cocky attitude, "Are you saying I'm not good enough for you unless you are drugged mortal?" He reached down and pulled you up by your hair. A part of you liked his attentions and the other part was terrified, "I.." was all you could say before Loki placed his mouth roughly on yours taking what he wanted.

With no fight you gave into him quickly as he looked around. He pointed to an abandoned looking apartment building, "There." he murmured dragging you along before opening the first door he could find. A dirty mattress lay on the floor in one of the rooms but it seemed like a palace to you at the moment.

Piece by piece your clothing was taken off as you felt a guilty pleasure of Loki running his hands all over your body rubbing here and there finding everyone of your hot spots. You moan in want and press yourself against him eager to rip his clothes off. He only chuckled as his black hair whipped around your face caressing it softly, "You silly humans only seek for your pleasure, not willing to wait. Don't worry I will take care of you, you will never want another."

Loki's hot mouth touched your body in different places licking sensitive spots making you jerk a little in response. He bends and takes off his uniform exposing himself to you and you gasp at his length and girth as he stands again.

He gives his award winning smile as you fall to your knees before taking him in your hands. He whispers in your ear as you take as much as you can into your mouth, "Its your natural position isn't it." his voice is light laced with lust. You squeeze and bite gently causing him to growl, "Enough!" he pushes you onto the bed and spreads your knees open before kissing you down to your own hot spot.

Squirming you feel the exploding pleasure spiral through out you as the god works you relentless. You feel close to your peak as Loki stops leaving you panting at the top. Grinning he leaned forward covering your body with his, "What do you want?" he whispers in your ear. Your voice is hoarse as you respond, "YOU!" he gives a small laugh in the back of his throat before pushing himself into you. The feeling of him filling you fully makes you gasp out in pure pleasure.

He grinds inside of you chuckling as you hiss out and scratch his back, "Tell me what you want." he growls out and thrust deeply inside of you making you cry out in slight pain. You can see the flash in his eyes that he enjoyed your scream. He starts pumping furiously inside of you making tears form in your eyes as the pain intensifies making the pleasure that much more. You squirm on the edge of orgasm and Loki bites deeply on your right shoulder. The thin line between pain and pleasure disappears as you scream out in your orgasm. The pleasure flowing through you for full minutes as Loki keeps his pace.

Opening your eyes you can see the god smirking as you lay almost helpless under him. You feel the fatigue fill you but he takes hit staff and points it at your heart and it fills you with energy, "I thought you used that to control people." Loki chuckles and holds you tightly, "I can use it for other things."

Your lips silence his as you twist him over for control. He fights you and you both roll onto the cold wooden floor. The night forever continues.

(-)

You open your eyes as your body is full of pain. You are wearing a white hospital gown. Trying to get up you find yourself attached to a few wires, "Loki's hostage has woken up, yes, Romanoff out."

A woman appears in front of you, "It's okay we have Loki locked up." you choke back a laugh that she takes as a sob, "It will be okay, we have him contained..." a small voice sounded in her ear, "I'll be right there Director Fury." she ran off and you lay back smiling blissfully in memory of the last night. A small jar wakes you from your day dream.

A man in a uniform and a bow in his hands unhooks you, "Loki wants you on the plane immediately." He helped you to your feet and takes you to a plane setting you down where you once again doze.

A hand caressing your face wakes you from your dozing. You open your eyes to see the cocky Loki before the door closed and you rose into the air, "Why bring me with you?" you ask as you lean against the cold metal of the plane, "Oh my dear human, you're mine now. You shall stay that way for the rest of your short life."


End file.
